Coming of Age
by LampGenie
Summary: Based on Terranigma, Coming of Age follows the story of Elle of Loire, daughter of Royd and Fyda. It takes up 17 years after the end of the game and launches Elle and her companions on a quest that resolves Terranigma's cliffhanger ending.
1. Elle of Loire

  
Coming of Age - Chapter 1: Elle of Loire 

By LampGenie 

Elle dreamt. She was running down a path of an unknown stone. It stretched as far as she could see in either direction, yet she kept on running. Dim shapes moved in the void surrounding the path. Suddenly, a faint noise hit Elle's ears. A shrill, vocal cry. A battle cry... She sped up. The noises became louder and the sounds of battle more clear. A spear swish, the clang of a weapon on armor it couldn't pierce. Then she saw the battle. A flash of magic from the large, hideous figure blinded Elle, and she was thrown into the air, hurtling towards wakefulness. 

She sat up suddenly in bed. She had only been half asleep. There had been a battle cry, a skirmish and a flash of light. The flash of light had awakened her. She got out of bed and hurried across the darkened room to the window, grabbing the sword her mother had given her on her sixteenth birthday, a week earlier. She was the daughter of Lady Fyda of Loire and her husband, the former mercenary Royd. She had her mother's pale-blond hair, which she cut to shoulder length. Her face was that of her father- plain complexion and dark, beautiful eyes. Outside the window, she could see nothing but the moonbathed downward slope of the roof. She walked back to the bed and opened her dresser. Pulling on clothes, she returned to the window, opened it, and stepped out into the cold night air. The moon shone bright as she made her way towards where she had heard the noises. The noises had been loud enough to hear, but that didn't necessarily mean they were close. Yet the flash of light had lit her entire room, so that meant that whatever had happened had been on the side of the mansion facing her window. She suddenly froze as she heard another noise. It was the sound of a door opening. Someone was emerging on to her parents balcony. Elle scrambled to the edge of the roof, above the balcony. She stopped suddenly, when a sharp, feminine voice pierced the silence. It was Fyda.   
"Perel! What happened?"   
A low, strong voice responded, "I know as well as you do. Something happened on the street down there. I heard Ark's shout, and there was the clash of metal on metal. Then there was a flash of light. I'm not sure who cast the spell."   
Perel was an old companion of Elle's parents. A tall, muscular black man, he had once been a master athlete, capable of fighting from his skateboard. He had long since thrown away the skateboard for a sword, and was now serving Elle's parents as a bodyguard.   
Fyda cursed, "And it had to happen when everyone's here for Elle's birthday!"   
"Don't panic! This could be nothing! Maybe Ark just got into a brawl with someone!"   
"Oh really! Someone who wears armor and can use magic!"   
"Hey, Ark's a good fighter! He won't got dying on us, and he won't kill a drunkard!"   
"Yeah, right..."   
"Yeah! He saved the stinkin' world!"   
"Different Ark!"   
"You really are gullible, aren't you!"   
Elle contained laughter. She agreed that her mother was gullible. Apparently, when Ark had reappeared after Beruga's defeat, he had claimed that he wasn't the Ark that they knew. Only Elle's namesake, a young woman from the village of Storkolm, had believed it for sure. But that was enough to convince Fyda.   
Suddenly, the door swung open again. Elle leaned over the edge of the roof to see her father storm through the door, flanked by MeiHou, a Lhasan sage, and a young man that Elle didn't know. All three looked very concerned.   
"Ark and Elle are gone!", said Royd breathlessly.   
Fyda looked confused, "Why'd they leave?"   
"How should I know? This boy here says that he saw two cloaked people on desert road, just out of town!"   
"The Desert Road! But that just leads to the east! There isn't anything for miles in that direction!"   
MeiHou broke in, his voice strong despite his old age, "Yes, but after those miles..."   
"There's Gobi! All that's there is a bunch of nomad settlements!"   
"...And Louran..."   
Royd, Fyda and Perel looked confused. MeiHou and the boy just smiled.   
Fyda opened her mouth, but the boy broke in, "I don't know why the're going there either, but I have a feeling it's urgent."   
Fyda examined the boy, "What is your name?"   
"My name is Ordel."   
"And what makes you think it was urgent?"   
"I... Well, they were being followed."   
Royd interjected, a concerned expression on his face, "Followed? By whom?"   
"I don't know! It was dark!"   
"How many people were there?"   
"About 10."   
Royd leaned closer to Ordel. He obviously didn't trust the boy. "Could you see what they were..."   
Royd stopped short and reached behind him. Embedded in the wall, inches from his back, was a dagger. He held it out, and immediately, Fyda and Perel had their weapons out. Royd threw the dagger to Ordel, who caught it, and drew his own sword. Elle, from above, prepared to enter the battle when the time was right. She pressed herself against the roof, while the others knelt down and formed a ring around MeiHou. Men started jumping from nearby rooftops. Suddenly, she was aware that she wasn't the only one eavesdropping on the conversation. A figure dressed in dark clothes knelt nearby, in the shadow of a chimney. Elle turned and leapt at the figure, pinning it down. It immediately put up an enourmous struggle. As Elle's strength began to give way, her opponent flipped her over and got her in a headlock. Before he could do anything, Elle kneed him in the crotch. He collapsed on top of her and Elle slid out from underneath him and stood up, drawing her sword. She heard the sounds of battle nearby, and knew that her relatives were fighting off attackers. Her opponent responded by doing the same. In the moonlight, she could see him clearly for the first time. He was a young man, about her age. He had short cropped blond hair, and a solid, angular face. Sneering, he drew his sword.   
Both fighters immediately began circling upwards, waiting for the right moment to attack. Elle was ready when her opponent made the first blow. He was slightly above her, and he thrust his blade forward in a swift, and possibly deadly attack. Elle calmly pushed the blade aside, and did a counterthrust, which he just barely dodged, bringing him down the slope and closer to her level. Then she attacked, catching him offguard. He barely blocked her attack, and went stumbling down the roof, barely keeping his balance. Elle, now above her attacker, closed in a third time. This time, she was sure she had him. She feinted. He parried. She thrust! However, it would seem he was prepared for this, as he was on the ground, tripping her. She fell backwards, her feet held by the hands of the young man. He stood up sharply, but before he could even let go of her, he fell backwards, onto the balcony, dragging her with him. She fell unconcious as her head struck the ground. 

Elle's vision swam. She could see dark shapes moving against brighter background and could feel a faint softness. Voices seemed faint and slurred. Slowly her senses began to return to normal.   
"...have to follow them. God only knows what'll happen to them if they get caught."   
She could now see clearly. She was in a large bed, curtains pulled all about her. She was clothed as she was when she had fought the unknown soldier. Sitting up, she pulled aside the curtain that shielded her. She was in an average-sized, very elegant bedroom. Paintings and tapestries hung from every wall. A fire burned in a large hearth, and there was a table in the middle of the room, at which about 10 men, the city council, sat. They were all dressed in business suits, and Elle only recognized two of them- Jean, the mayor, and Louis, his assistant. Fyda sat inches away from Elle, facing away from her, in a chair pulled up next to the bed. Royd, flushed, was pacing back and forth in the space between the bed and the table. Perel and Ordel stood guarding the large double door. Royd had been the one speaking.   
Jean responded, "I greatly apologize for the incident of last night. Even as we speak, petitions are circulating to raise the security of Loire."   
Royd stopped and turned towards Jean, "Circulating within the castle!"   
Elle spoke, "Where are we?"   
All eyes focused on her. Fyda tried to smile, "We're in the castle. Loire was overrun, and all the survivors fled here."   
Royd continued for Fyda, "We're discussing what we'll do about Ark and Elle. We suspect that they were aware of the attack and fled the town. Regardless of the reason, we've got to make sure that no harm comes to them."   
"We haven't come to any decisions yet, Royd.", said Jean.   
Royd resumed pacing, this time even more desperate and angry. "Damn! I don't understand how it can hurt anybody!"   
"It's your safety that we're concerned about. Besides, if we let anyone out of the castle, there's a chance that the enemy gets in."   
"Hey, just lower me over the wall or something! All I'm concerned about is getting Ark and Elle to safety!"   
"You really are persistent, aren't you?"   
"You really are restrictive, aren't you?"   
"Think it over first!"   
"Think it over! I've been thinking it over since those bastards tried to kill me last night! You'd think I'd come to a decision by now!"   
"Well have you?"   
"For god's sake, YES!!!"   
"Then explain your decision to me, carefully."   
Royd took a deep breath to calm himself and continued, "Okay, last night we heard the noises of a fight outside, and found that Ark and Elle were missing. MeiHou and I went outside to examine the situation. No bodies were found, just Ordel and a pile of ashes. Ordel claimed that he'd just gotten back from the Charging Boar tavern by the Desert Road exit from town, and he had seen a fairly unusual sight. Two riders were leaving town on the Desert Road. Shortly after them, a small group of dark-garbed horsemen passed."   
Louis looked concerned, "You never told us about the horsemen..."   
Royd continued, "Anyway, shortly after, all of Loire was attacked by men that fit Ordel's description. My assumption is that those men were attempting to kill Ark and Elle, and they knew about it, so they left the town."   
"And the pile of ashes?"   
"Ark has some pretty powerful tricks up his sleeve...."   
There was a knock on the door. Perel opened up a small window, then opened the door. MeiHou entered, followed by two soldiers. His face was grim.   
"The attackers are advancing on the castle."   
Jean stood up, a determined expression set on his face, "Raise the alarm. Anyone able to fight is to do so."   
MeiHou nodded and he and the soldiers hurried from the room.   
Jean continued, "Royd, I'll let you go, but you stand no chance alone. Get together a few companions and leave immediately. We don't have much time before the castle is attacked."   
Royd nodded. "I would like to go with Perel and Fyda."   
Fyda stood up. "I apologize Royd, but I cannot go. Take Elle with you instead."   
"But..."   
"Elle is a woman. She is as able as I am. I must stay here to command the defending army."   
Royd reluctantly nodded. Elle jumped out of the bed, thoughts blaring through her head. As capable as mother?, she thought, My gosh! No way she was as capable as her mom! Her thoughts were interrupted by her father's voice.   
"Ordel, I'd like you to go also."   
Ordel turned to Royd, "Why?"   
"I have seen potential in you. You saved my life several times last night."   
A loud bell rung through the castle. Jean looked urgent. "Go now! You have your companions! You must hurry!"   
Elle, Royd, Perel and Ordel secured their weapons and followed Jean to the passage out of the castle. 

To be continued..... 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
That was my first fanfic! Hope you enjoyed it! Expect chapters 2-4 in the series soon enough! 


	2. The Desert Road

Coming of Age - Chapter 2: The Desert Road

By Lamp Genie 

The morning sun shone bright over the battlements of Loire castle, the brightness visible even from the long shadow it cast over the back side. This shadow hid a small group of people, clustered together in front of a currently open hidden door. The space between the castle and the moat was a mere ten feet, and Elle knew that to swim the moat was to leave the protection of the shade.   
Royd handed Ordel a small bundle, "Keep it safe. It contains all our provisions for the journey."   
Ordel nodded and slung the bundle over his shoulder and began to swim the moat. Royd turned then to Perel.   
"You next!", he said.   
Perel nodded and followed Ordel, swimming across the filthy moat in only a few strokes. Royd turned to Elle. She knew she was about to leave her kinsmen on a journey of an unknown length, after a life of only knowing her home in Loire and the lands around it. To her, the thought of being away for more than a day was not at all pleasing. She turned to her mother, who was standing nearby, accompanied by Jean, Louis and MeiHou.   
"Goodbye, mother...", she muttered in a low, soft voice.   
"Goodbye, Elle..."   
Elle then turned towards her father. His gentle nature was exposed in this moment. He put a hand on Elle's back and escorted her towards the edge of the moat.   
"Go on now, Elle. We'll only be gone a few days.", he said.   
"I hope that's true...", responded Elle, in the same, weak voice that she had before. As she started to swim across, Royd finally turned to Fyda.   
"Are you sure she's capable of doing this?", he asked her.   
"Yes..."   
"But she's flaking out before the troubles have even begun."   
Fyda sighed. "Royd, it takes bravery to enter battle voluntarily, risking your life for a cause. Lots of bravery, as you well know. Yet no amount of bravery will make it enjoyable. Elle is very brave. She has it in her blood."   
Royd contemplated Fyda's words for a bit, then spoke. "Yes, you're right... Elle is probably very brave, she's just..."   
"She is very brave, Royd. She's just concerned. And the more concerned one is, the braver they may be. She'll be fine."   
Royd nodded. Fyda leaned forward and kissed him.   
"Go now. They're waiting for you.", said Fyda.   
Jean stepped forwards, "We have horses for you waiting in a cave to the east. They were sent there yesterday in case we needed to evacuate. You'll need them!"   
Royd nodded silently. He turned around, dived into the moat and began to swim, away from the castle and the safety of home. 

Elle shook her hair free of water and looked around. There was a line of trees to the north and to the east the foothills of the Loiran Alps began. Royd pulled himself out of the water behind her and faced east, silently pointing. Perel moved up beside him and whispered something. He nodded and turned around, gesturing the party to cluster together. Once they were close enough, Royd whispered.   
"Okay, we'll run one at a time.", he turned and pointed to a standing stone between two hills.   
"Along the valley east of that standing stone lies the cave where the horses are hidden. We'll run one at a time across the gap between the castle and the stone. There is a chance that the enemy will see us. If that happens, Fyda will order the castle bowmen to open fire, thus diverting attention. Ready?" He was answered by the angry hum of an arrow flying by. "RUN!!"   
All four began a desperate sprint towards the standing stone. Shooting out from behind the castle, Royd pointed to his right. As Elle emerged she looked. A group of a dozen armed horsemen was charging up the gap between the castle and the hills. Their shields bore the emblem of a green tiger roaring on a red background. Only 50 meters were left between Elle and the hills. The sound of hoof beats gradually got louder, and occasionally a patch of ground would explode as an arrow hit it. Elle was almost hit several times. 30 meters left. She jumped left, right, right. An arrow hummed in her ear and stuck quivering in the ground. Behind her she heard a cry. Looking back, she saw Ordel. An arrow had nicked his leg and he was limping.   
"Perel! Royd!", she cried.   
Royd had reached the standing stone and had disappeared around the other side. Perel looked back. It was too late for him to help. The ground shook. The horses seemed closer than ever. Elle grabbed Ordel and helped him along. An arrow. Another arrow. Both narrowly missed. The horses seemed to loom up to her side.   
Then they fell back. An arrow hit one of them, dismounting him. A cry went up from the battlements of the castle. The Battle of Loire Castle had began.   
The horsemen wheeled around and charged at the castle. The enemies wouldn't be sending anymore horsemen, but there were still the archers. Elle quickened her pace, half dragging Ordel along. An arrow barely missed her. She moved as fast as she could with Ordel. 10 meters. She ran as fast as she could under his weight. 5 meters. An arrow shattered against the standing stone. Safe! She collapsed behind the standing stone, only pausing to catch her breath. Royd and Perel were standing up, ready to go. Cries echoed through the air, as the battle increased in intensity. Perel and Elle picked up Ordel and together, followed Royd through a gap in the hills towards the east. 

The horses had been waiting in the cave, just as Jean had said. The small group had taken one for each of them and had left to the south, along the outskirts of the Alps, heading for the Desert Road. The general mood had lightened a bit, yet there was still a feeling of urgency prevalent in everyone. Rising over a small hill, Ordel's horse whinnied and bucked, scaring him considerably. By the time he had gotten it under control, everyone was laughing.   
"H.. have you ever ridden a horse before?", Perel asked.   
Ordel scowled, "Of course! How else could I have gotten this far!"   
"Well, you've obviously ridden before, but how much experience do you have?"   
"Err... I just know the basics..."   
Elle laughed, "And what do you mean by the 'basics'?"   
"Well... I can trot!"   
Perel clapped his hands, "Okay, Royd! What do you say we give this kid a few pointers!"   
Royd nodded impatiently, "Go ahead! Just hurry up!" 

It was noon when the road became visible. Royd had been leading the way, while Elle watched Perel's pathetic attempt at Ordel how to gallop. She had frequently had to remind him that the horse was alive- it was not a skateboard. Perel was a fine rider, but one can be good at something yet unable to teach it to others. The sea had been visible for a while, and had just become audible, when Ordel's horse had almost plowed Royd down and had emerged noisily on to the top of a hill. When the others had caught up with him, they saw, at the base of the hill, the Desert Road. Beyond it, the Mediterranean Sea spread seemingly endlessly. The road was right by the water, almost on the beach. It stretched east following the coast, turning south when it met the Alps, at the end of ones eyesight. Royd spurred his horse into the middle of the road. The others soon came up beside him.   
"Perel, you scout. Return, don't call, if you see any sign of either Ark and Elle or the enemy.", he said seriously, staring ahead.   
Perel nodded and directed his horse to the side of the rode, almost out of view, then spurred his horse to a gallop, leaving Royd, Elle and Ordel.   
"Let's go."   
They started off at a trot. 

Over the next few weeks, Elle began to teach Ordel something about horse riding. Perel would also give him pointers occasionally, but spent most of his time discussing plans with Royd. Elle and Ordel would also get in on these conversations, but not as much as their older companions. From what Elle heard, they were now in a place called the Balkans. She liked this place. The landscape, unlike the fertile plains of Loire, was made up of forested mountains. Small fishing villages were scattered here and there along the coastline. Unfortunately, it also made for hell out of scouting. Remaining unseen, seeing the road and getting one's horse to behave didn't seem to work together in this area. And when it did work, the horses would trot at the fastest. And it made for extreme hell when Ordel, with skill to acquire yet, had attempted scouting duty. To make a long story short, they had had to reshoe his horse at the next village.   
They were headed for a city called Bizantine. It was a large fortress, built on the channel between the Balkans and Little Asia, another land to the east. And it was this way, according to Royd, that Ark and Elle were most likely to go. 

When they reached a certain point on the Balkan Peninsula, the road turned east, away from the sea, still skirting the mountains that made up the bulk of the peninsula. It was here that riding off trail became easier, as a forest was to the south. And it was here that Elle made an interesting find. She was scouting, about a mile in front of the others when she noticed a sparkle in the sun on the edge of the road. Approaching it, she found it to be a translucent, blue crystal, about the size of her fist. Out of curiosity, she dismounted and picked it up. The crystal seemed strangely warm to the touch, yet that was probably from its lying in the sun for who knows long. Yet she was sure it would fetch a good price when they arrived in Bizantine, so she put it in her cloak and continued scouting. 

It was the next day that Perel returned from scouting duty, with news that he had seen a company of cloaked horsemen, bearing the green tiger.   
"They're moving at a trot.", Perel explained, "I believe we're approaching Bizantine, though. If we catch them at a gallop now, we may intercept them before they reach the city."   
Royd was breathing heavily, a look of determination on his face. "Let's go... If we lose them here, we've got a very long journey on our hands. Ordel, now is the time to have talent. Use what you've learned!"   
And with that, they spurred their horses to a gallop. 

The sun beat down on the Gobi desert. It was an unusually calm day and the dunes were beautiful, yet the beauty hid danger. Meilin stood at the gate to Louran. The city had been nearly rebuilt, and Meilin's work had paid off, yet there was still something wrong. That something could be seen on the horizon. A patch of black, spreading over the distant dunes. It came from the north, and was gradually taking shape. It was the reason that Meilin had sent armed troops to deliver a message to Lhasa. Her fists clutched by her sides and a grim expression on her face, she silently prayed that help would arrive on time. She knew exactly what it was, having been raised to the age of 14 in the desert. She had seen it once before, 17 years ago. It was a mass of insane barbarians, hungry for battle. It was an army. The barbarian tribes of the Gobi were attacking Louran. 

To be continued....   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Well, that was Coming of Age, Chapter 2! I've realized that there will probably be at least 5 more chapters, and then I'll be starting something new. Anyway, I'd like to thank Cabusginifrobo and The Great ElBobo for proofreading this and chapter 1 for me. Expect Chapter 3: Bizantine soon enough. 

Lamp Genie - jss84@hotmail.com 

PS: I'd love to know what I can improve on in future episodes. Please e-mail me with feedback! 


	3. Bizantine

  
Coming of Age - Chapter 3: Bizantine

By Lamp Genie 

A light twinkled on in the valley, the first light of a large city in the growing dark of the afternoon. The light came from one of the outer settlements of the walled city of Bizantine. It was a farmer's house, and it overlooked the Desert Road, the great road that stretched from Litz, Portugal to an unknown distance in the east. He had been outside on his front porch, watching the sun set over the high mountains to the west. When it occured to him that he had work to do, he got up, stretched, and entered his house to get busy with the situation on his hands. He had recieved a call earlier that day when the city guard had called with information of an unusual sighting on the road leading into town. A group of boys had been playing near one of their farms. They had just been in the middle of a wrestling match when two horsemen had torn around the corner, narrowly avoiding them. Shaken up, yet believing that the road was still safe to play in, they had gone back to rough-housing. Warned by loud hoofbeats, they had leaped off the road just as a larger troop of horsemen had rounded the corner. These horsemen, they said, had born the symbol of a green tiger on a red background. They had told their parents, who had called up the city guard, who had in turn called this man. His name was Ged, and he was a farmer who doubled as a investigator for the city of Bizantine. He now got out a small sheaf of paper and a quill pen, from a drawer by his bedside table. He walked outside again, grabbing his camera on the way, and in the light from the window, started writing down everything he had heard. When he was done, he got up and approached the Desert Road. 

Elle tore around a corner, the enemy in easy sight on the sraight stretch that followed. They   
had almost caught up with Ark and Elle's pursuers, but their surprise had been ruined by their speed. The enemy had heard their approach and had sped up considerably. Now the group was catching up. Elle let out a yell to alert those behind her of her sighting. A burst of speed put her on a supposedly winning stretch, as Royd, Ordel and Perel rocketed around the corner after her. They followed a trail along the side of a mountain. The forest here was replaced by a large, fertile valley, filled with the patchwork of farmer's crops. A small river ran through the center. In the still increasing dark, the shadows kept this enclosed valley as dark as night. Lights flickered here and there, on the scattered islands of life amid the crops. Many reflected the water, making the river stand out. Elle payed little attention to this, her main attention focused on the outlines of the figures against the faintly lit eastern horizon. Suddenly, a flash of light caused one of their horses to rear, almost falling off the trail. They kept their speed. As Elle approached, there was another flash of light, startling and blinding her. Some idiot was taking pictures. Trying to ignore the now present blind spots, she kept charging. A corner was approaching. The horsemen were just around it. Head close to her horse's neck, she was almost at the corner. She rounded it. There it was, Bizantine. A glorious city indeed. Three sets of walls, larger than any Elle had seen or imagined, surrounded it, and it was built on a small peninsula, surrounded on three sides by water. It's western wall faintly lit by the rising sun, the city seemed to fountain light. But the road in front of it was empty. No sign at all of Ark and Elle, or their pursuers. She sighed glumly as Royd pulled up behind her. When he spoke, his voice was grim.   
"It is not to late.", he said.   
"That darn photographer!", was all that Elle could mutter.   
Royd seemed to be containing laughter, when Ordel and Perel came around the corner, in a similar mood to Elle's.   
"Ooooh, the IDIOT!", hissed Ordel.   
Royd slammed his fist into his hand, determined yet not particularly upset. "Well, he got   
pictures of them. The King of Bizantine will probably be able to identify them."   
"So we'll continue then?", asked Elle.   
Royd laughed, his voice touched with impatience, "Of course we'll continue! What else do we do when our friends are in danger!"   
Without saying another word, Royd kicked his horse to a trot. By now the sun had dissapeared   
and a blanket of clouds obscured the stars. As the group approached the non-electric glow of Bizantine, Elle thought about the events that had occured over the last few weeks. She was not scared anymore. No, she had never been scared. At first she was worried she would never see home again. Now she was worried that Ark and Elle would never see home again. She laughed quietly at the obvious changes that were coming over her.   
"What is it?", asked Ordel.   
"Have you ever been away from home on a journey this long before?"   
"I have no permanent home."   
"I see. But was there a time in your past that looking back on it, you feel like you've   
changed a whole lot?"   
Though the darkness hid his face from Elle, the sudden silence from him indicated a moment of   
thoughtfulness. Then he laughed.   
"Yes, now that I think about it!"   
"Well, that's what's funny! Just 3 or 4 weeks ago, I was strong and brave, yet overly   
concerned about myself."   
"And now?"   
"I'm overly concerned about others!"   
Ordel laughed again. "Well, we're never perfect!"   
"Nope! Guess not!"   
The two laughed, drowning out Royd and Perel's hushed conversation. 

At the outer gates of Bizantine, the party was brought to a halt. Torches lit the gate, and   
torchlit streets could be seen stretching their way beyond it. A finely dressed young man came out from the gate, escorted by about 6 armed guards. He eyed the party carefully.   
"We've been expecting you.", he said   
Royd, taking on a polite, formal manner, spoke for the others. "We suspected as much. A man with a camera got pictures of us and those we were pursuing."   
"Yes, that was one of our spies outside the city walls. We keep a close watch on anyone who   
travels the desert road."   
"Then did you see who it was we were chasing? Or who they were chasing in turn?"   
"Yes, but both groups seemed to dissapear after a while. I don't know who you were chasing, but the captain of the guard does. He would like to speak with you, I'm sure. But for now, I'll give you directions to a place to stay." 

This 'place to stay' was a small inn known as the Raging Hueball. It was located in a somewhat   
undeveloped part of the fortress city, near the north, away from all the marketplaces, temples and government buildings. It consisted of a small common room on the first floor, and about 4 rooms above. Elle and Ordel were to stay in one room, Perel and Royd in another. As soon as everyone had sprawled out on their straw matresses, and the last torch was blown out, Ordel chuckled noisily.   
"Your father's really pissed!"   
Elle grinned into the darkness, "I know! He tries to hide it, though!"   
"Jeez, no offense, but the guy's a total mercenary!"   
Elle's voice took on a more thoughtful tone, "Or he used to be. My mother changed that."   
"He seems to be one still. Yet I wonder why he brought me!"   
"He and mother have had some very strange dealings in the past. Whatever reason he brought you, though, is yet another mistery to be solved."   
Ordel never responded. The two of them lay awake for a while then gradually dozed off. 

That night, Elle had a strange dream. She was looking floating in a clear blue bubble over a   
landscape of lava and crystals. The land seemed like the inside of a sphere, the ground turning up in all directions. It was barren aside from about 5 mysterious looking towers that sprung up on all horizons. The bubble continued floating, and eventually a small town appeared. It seemed to have a life of its own. While the surrounding landscape retained a constant light, the town had changing light, as if it was a different time in the town as it was outside. As if she controlled the bubble, Elle drifted down above the town. She could see people milling about in the clump of houses. But one figure caught her eye. It was a boy, about 17. He was walking about the street, a solemn expression on his face. His unkempt blonde hair was tied up by a bandanna, and he was clearly dressed for danger, with a large spear and armor. She could not see the features of his face, yet he looked somehow familiar. He walked along a path to a house atop a bluff. At this house, a door lay open from which light drifted. There was a dark sillhouette against the light in the doorway. The house, being in an elevated area, was in the path of Elle's bubble. She drifted along towards the open doorway, neck to neck with the young warrior. Yet as she grew closer, the darkening world around her, in its small bubble of time, seemed to be growing dimmer as well as darker. It may have just been her imagination, but Elle swore she saw a tree disappear. Then she was past the house, hearing only the words, "We'll meet again...". 

"Very well! We'll meet again!", Royd saluted the guard that had come to give him directions to   
the palace gates. It was still in the dark hours of the day and   
torches shown in niches along the wall of the main hallway. Royd and Perel were standing outside of Elle and Ordel's room alongside a young squire in lively colors. Royd turned towards the door and leaned in.   
"Wake up, you two!", he shouted.   
Ordel's voice groaned inside. "What time is it? I feel like I've gotten about an hour's worth of   
sleep..."   
"It's 5 AM and you've gotten about 8 hours of sleep. Now get out of bed and get Elle with you.   
We have an appointment."   
Ordel made a disgusted noise. The sound of two feet hitting the floor followed, and soon two   
people were climbing into their traveling clothes. Elle was the first out of the shadow of their room, energetic with a serious expression on her face. She stepped aside as Ordel exited the room after her, slouching and half asleep.   
Perel smiled, "Morning, you two! Slept well?"   
Ordel glared at him, then pointed to Elle, "She snores!"   
Elle lost her serious composure and outright glared at Ordel. Then, as a wicked idea came over   
her, she responded, "I got it from my father!"   
Perel broke out laughing and Ordel seemed to wake up. Royd, who was busy reading something off a parchment, looked up. "What's funny?"   
Elle began to snigger. Ordel opened his mouth to say something, but a warning stare from Perel   
shut him up. Perel took charge, "I'm not sure you'd want to know."   
He walked over to Royd and whispered something in his ear.   
Royd smiled and nodded before addressing the issue at hand, "Well, we were expecting a meeting with the captain of the guard. That we're getting, except we're also getting an audience with the king. Apparently he has some stuff he needs to tell us about!" 

Elle and Perel nodded. Ordel seemed a bit more impressed.   
Royd continued, "This parchment here includes direction to the palace and a writ of permission   
to see the king. He says that he'll only take two of us, so two of you will have to find a way to kill time."   
Perel grinned wickedly, "Looks like the kids will have all the more time to... get to know   
each other!"   
Ordel and Elle both groaned noisily and hid their intensely blushing faces. Royd was clearly   
hiding his annoyance as he said, "No, Elle will come with me. She needs the experience."   
Elle and Ordel, still quite embarassed and somewhat uncomfortable, looked up. Royd had an   
expression of determination, the face he always got when trying to hide his feelings, and Perel had an extremely strained expression on his face, obviously trying   
not to laugh.   
Royd grunted, "Get your stuff, Elle. We need to be there soon." 

The Raging Hueball was located in a large residential zone of Bizantine, so when Elle and   
Ordel emerged onto the street, rows of houses and inns could be seen in all directions. Bizantine was by far the most primative city Elle had ever been in. Electricity was used scarcely, being most commonly used for the telephone system. However, there were no TVs, computers or even electric lights to be seen. It seemed to be a friendly enough place, though, and the king was becoming a bit of an emperor, controlling not only the Balkans, but quite a bit of Little Asia as well. Rounding a corner, Elle and Ordel found them in a large square full of market stalls. The noises of people going about their everyday lives filled the air, combined with the calling of the merchants selling their wares. About 5 streets led off on all sides, and a fountain in the shape of an eagle graced the center of the square.   
Royd stopped and turned to Elle, "Time to consult the map!"   
He opened up the parchment and read out loud, "Take Baker Way from Eagle Square. In the   
government district, turn left on Main Street."   
As Royd looked up from the parchment, Elle began to notice something. There was something   
wrong.   
Royd noticed her expression, "Elle. What's wrong."   
Elle thought for a moment, "Nothing, dad. It just seems like.... oh no... my pouch is   
missing!"   
Royd swore, "Oh no, I was afraid of that! Were you carrying anything valuable in it?"   
Elle nodded grimly, "A jewel I found. Listen, we have to find it. Are we really late for this   
appointment?"   
"No we aren't, but you won't find your pouch."   
"Are you so sure about that? This is really important!"   
"Pretty sure. Just how valuable do you think that this jewel was?"   
"As valuable as any fist sized, blue diamond!"   
Royd nodded reluctantly, "Very well. Let's try to find it, but we'd better not take to long." 

"How are we going to find it?"   
"Well, first of all, the thief most likely took it while I was reading the map, so he could   
very well be somewhere in this square.Try looking around for unusually suspicious people."   
Elle nodded, and the search began. 

The three mercenaries sat around an oblong table. All were dressed, like everyone on the   
streets of Bizantine, in togas, yet these wore armor underneath the gowns. The leader, at the   
end of the table, had a particularly ornate helmet on, and all three were regarding the strange   
man who had just entered.   
"So, you need an escort to Taklama. That's a really long way."   
The stranger looked urgent, "This is very important and I'd be willing to pay a lot."   
"Going to an uncrossable desert is urgent? It's just a simple escort job, just a several   
thousand mile simple escort job!"   
"Listen, those that I mentioned before are in the city now. All of them. If I don't hurry up,   
time could run out. Just name the price and I'll pay before hand."   
"Very well. 3000. And you have until tomorrow to get me the money. Otherwise you can just   
forget it."   
The stranger looked back at the mercenary, "And you know who my enemies would be?"   
"Yes. And we'll kill them if we see them." 

To be continued... 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Ahh yes, another chapter! This time I've annexed another proofreader - Tonnica Sister no. 1.   
Aside from that, thanks goes to the same people as last time. Oh, and a note to all who are reading   
this on fanfiction.net! If you like Terranigma, be sure to stop in at the Terranigma Message Board.   
It's at www.fogu.com/terra for those who don't know. I hope to see ya there! 

- LampGenie, jss84@hotmail.com 


End file.
